


Dark

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Jinki had a rough day, everything was dark and he needed his source of light to be there.





	Dark

Three o'clock in the morning, and Jinki was standing in the kitchen looking out the window in the dark. It was so cold and the thermostat was not working properly, making his fingers that were out of the sweater he’d taken before leaving the room, stiff from the cold.

He was alone in that dark apartment, he was freezing in that dark apartment.

It was not snowing but the clouds were dark and heavy, sliding with the breeze, everything was so dark.

A source of light came from the pocket of Jinki’s pajamas, lighting the kitchen slighly and it made it hot to spread inside him, starting from his chest.

“Hello.”

“Hey, were you sleeping?”

“I can’t, it’s too dark.” Jinki whispered into the phone, looking out the window again, the moon battling the clouds, trying to appear.

“I know,” he said slowly. “That’s why I’m here.”

Jinki looked up, staring at the door as if it would open on its own and reveal the person behind it.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, can you open the door? It’s cold.”

It took exactly three seconds for Jinki to move, still a little shocked, a little afraid to be a lie, a little hopeful that it was not a lie.

Minho stood there, his nose red from the cold, the hair messy because of the wind, the big blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

“You are here.”

The younger man lowered his scarf, sliding the phone into his pocket. “Because is dark.”

For a moment Jinki didn’t do anything, didn’t said anything, just stood there looking at Minho. He was scared and amazed. Minho knew him more than he imagined.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” he said, nodding, shivering with the icy wind that came through the door.

Then Jinki was engulfed by Minho’s arms, drowned in the fabric of his coat, surrounded by the scent of the younger man.

“I’m here,” he whispered in Jinki’s ear. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Jinki was not afraid, he just could not sleep because it was too dark. But he didn’t say anything, he just stood there in silence, taking advantage of the warmth that came from Minho despite the cold.

“We need to fix that thermostat,” Minho said walking to the room, knowing the way. “It’s freezing here.”

“Hm.” he hummed, looking at Minho’s fingers that were gripping his.

Minho chuckled, making Jinki shudder. “You seem sleepy.”

Was he? Jinki had not even noticed, but now that Minho mentioned he realized he could barely keep his eyes open.

“I’m not,” he said stubbornly as Minho took off his coat and grabbed another blanket from the closet. “I am sleepless.”

“I can see.” he said sitting on the bed and putting his phone and keys on the bedside table.

“Yeah,” he said, climbing onto the bed and pulling Minho lying down. “I could stay up all night.”

“Let’s do it then,” Minho said pulling Jinki closer, sliding his nose against his cheek. “Stay up all night.” he whispered, sliding his fingers into Jinki’s hair.

Jinki hummed closing his eyes, breathing deeply and snuggling against Minho’s chest, the younger man’s heart beating softly like a lullaby.

When Jinki opened his eyes it was already morning, the daylight coming in through the window, Minho’s arms still holding him protectively. He does not know when he slept but it was always like that when the younger man was there. Minho was able to dispel the darkness, making Jinki warm again.

“Maybe we should live together,” Jinki whispered looking at Minho who was sleeping peacefully. “And then you would not have to wake up at three in the morning to come and rescue me.”

“Let’s do it then,” Minho murmured, his eyes still closed. “In a place where the thermostat works.”

Jinki smiled. “Okay.”


End file.
